


For me?

by SuchASeeweedBrain



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: I Ship It, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Seth has a lot of feelings, Thoughts behind the segment from monday night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 02:18:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12201900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuchASeeweedBrain/pseuds/SuchASeeweedBrain
Summary: There's a reason Seth didn't come out to help Dean, and a reason Dean and Seth didn't come out to help Roman.This is my version of why and what Seth is thinking during all this.Takes place during Monday night Raw (September 25th) as the babies figure their shit out. Or, you know, try to.





	For me?

**Author's Note:**

> I am using the dialogue from the show. But the segment in question left me with so many questions and feelings, I couldn't just let it go.   
> If Dean and Seth do not come out next monday to help Roman face the Miz and his minions, I will be so pissed.

By the time Seth heard Dean had taken on Braun’s challenge, the fight was already as good as over. Dean fought valiantly, but with his shoulder still banged up from their title defence last night, he really didn’t stand a chance. Dean had a habit of just disappearing, so at first Seth hadn’t been too concerned when his partner vanished, when a production assistant asked him if he knew what was going on though, Seth realized where Dean had disappeared off too. Seth wasn’t sure whether he was furious or terrified. Probably both.

Furious at Braun, for hurting Dean even further, going after his bad shoulder. Furious at Hawkins for not putting up more of a fight. Furious at Dean, for putting himself in that situation, for not thinking but just doing.

Seth also knew, that anger was not what Dean needed right now. He’d gotten to know him over the years, and he knew exactly which buttons to push, or in this case, _not_ to push. So, he got a bag of ice and went to find his… well, what were they really nowadays? His former best friend, current tag team partner? It didn’t really matter, he found Dean in the locker room, gingerly rotating his shoulder and checking if his teeth were still firmly set in his mouth.

‘Oh thank you compadre.’ Dean sighed when Seth handed him the bag of ice without a word. The nickname tugged at something in Seth’s chest. That familiar warmth he used to feel every time Dean called him brother.

‘Don’t you think it’s time you start curbing those self-destructive habits just a little bit? For me?’ Seth knows adding those last two words is dangerous. Asking Dean to do anything _for him_ is dangerous. He doesn’t have the right to ask Dean for anything. Hell, Seth still feels like he should be on his knees thanking him for even giving him the time of day.

But yesterday’s fight had been tough. Hearing Dean cry out as his shoulder got twisted awkwardly, being used as a weapon against Dean, being forced to watch as Dean stumbled around the ring, about to take a kick to the head. No, it had not been a good day, even though they won. Seth wondered when the price would become too high.

Did they even have it in them right now to feud not only with Sheamus and Cesaro but also hold on to the Tag-Team Championship _and_ take on Braun _and_ deal with the Miz? Because even though they hadn’t come to Roman’s rescue, his words before making it pretty clear he didn’t want them out there, they still saw The Miz and his minions mock the Shield, and they weren’t just going to let that pass.  

Knowing himself, the question was useless. He was going to do it anyways. As much as he liked to pretend he was the level-headed one out of the two of them. He really wasn’t all that good at taking a breather himself. Challenging Triple H, signing that no-holds-barred agreement, not one of his finer moments.

‘Self-destructive? I like to look at it as self-improving. Taking on challenges, taking chances, it seemed like a good idea.’ Dean countered, Seth groaned and shook his head.

‘No, no, listen, I get it. Okay? I get it. I understand, and I respect it.’ He felt like it was important to make sure Dean understood that. Because he did get it. Braun had said he wasn’t leaving until someone gave him a real fight. No one could’ve beat Strowman in that situation. Dean took one for the team. Seth respected that, he understood. He just wished it didn’t always have to be Dean that put himself in situations like that. ‘But at the same time, we’re tag team champs now, what you do affects me, and the other way around. For example, I’ve got a match with Sheamus tonight and you’re supposed to be out there for it, but now you’ve got that whole deal going on.’ Seth motioned vaguely at Dean’s shoulder. It was still bandaged and he was trying to balance the ice on it while still awkwardly rotating it. Seth would’ve laughed if he wasn’t trying to have a serious conversation with Dean.

‘Well I’m here for ya. But you’ve got this covered. Cesaro doesn’t even have any teeth.’ Dean vaguely gestured towards his mouth.

‘That’s true.’ Seth admitted.

‘He’s walking around like a reverse chipmunk.’ Dean casually said. Sometimes Seth really wondered how he came up with these things.

‘He doesn’t have any teeth that’s true.’ Seth nodded. ‘Nah I do got this covered. I’m just saying, next time you wanna pick a fight with Braun Strowman, maybe let me know.’ At least I can be there for you. Seth didn’t say it out loud, but he felt like it was implied. ‘Sometimes you’ve got to think a little bit more, gotta relax, take a breath. Take it easy a little bit more, be smart.’ Seth felt a strong sense of deja-vu. He was about 99.9% sure they’d had this exact conversation before, about three and a half years ago.

‘Or maybe you need to think less. Be less predictable.’ Dean said, and Seth felt like he did a double take.

‘Predictable? Me? You think I’m predictable?’ Seth secretly (or maybe not so secretly) loved these moment of banter. It reminded him so much of the good old days. When there was still the three of them, running rampant on the entire WWE. Where a loss was an extreme rarity and he always knew that his two brothers were there to watch his back.

‘Yeah.’ Dean grinned.

‘You think I’m predictable?’ Seth asked blankly.

‘Yes.’

‘I am not predictable. I am-‘ Seth wasn’t even sure where he was going. He had half a mind to say: I wasn’t predictable when I hit you in the back with that steel chair, but that was a horrible idea, so he let Dean interrupt him.

‘The architect? The Kingslayer? Who slayed the King of King’s at Wrestlemania? Who burned the Authority to the ground?’ Dean pointed his finger at Seth, grin slowly spreading over his face. He had a point there.

‘Okay, okay, fine, that was good.’ Seth had to admit. ‘But you know what? I bet you won’t be able to predict the next thing I’m going to say.’ It was time to get the revenge tour started. ‘I’m gonna go find Kurt Angle, and demand a match for next week on Raw, against Braun Strowman.’ Step one, kick Sheamus in the mouth. Step two, fight Strowman. Step three (if he survived his match with Braun that is), take the Miz and his cronies down a peg.

‘I did not think you were going to say that.’ Dean laughed, god that was good to hear. ‘That’s good.’

‘But first, I gotta go kick ol’ Sheamy’s teeth down his throat.’ Seth felt the cocky smirk pull at his mouth. He felt like being a little shit tonight.

‘Oh yeah, get it done.’ Dean, of course, just encouraged him.

‘You know how him and Cesaro like to be twins.’ Seth waved his hand back and forth and turned around.

‘Get it done, I’ll be watching. Just flash me the signal.’ Dean said as Seth started to walk away. ‘The Braun thing was a bad idea though I got to admit. You were right about that.’ Seth didn’t think he was supposed to hear it, but he did. He smiled as he made his way to the ring. Time to get a little bit of revenge for last night. This time, it Cesaro’s turn to watch as his best friend got beat.


End file.
